Tales From The Other Side
by Kester04
Summary: It has been 2 yrs. since the Cullens left Bella and Jacob abandoned her too.  What happens to a broken Bella and who will save her from herself?  Rated M for language, lemons, and touchy subjects.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys... Hope this story is as good as my other one..."A Love Like Ours". **

**~I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1 BPOV**

"Happy birthday to me….." I am lying on the floor and singing to myself, once again, in an alcohol and drug induced stupor. Today is my 20th birthday, and I am alone…..still. Edward left about 2 years ago and never came back. Then there was Jacob, who ended up deserting me as well. About a month after graduation, Aro found me. Well, not Aro exactly…more like Felix, who took me to Volterra to see Aro.

Since I had no reason to want to be a vampire any longer, I made a deal with him and he put me to work at this dingy strip club of his, "The Other Side". As long as I worked here, I was fine. The moment I quit, either I was to be turned or killed. He didn't care what happened here, since humans worked here, with the exception of a few members of management who were vamps. All the other girls here also have the same arrangement as I do. Strip or die. Gotta love it.

How did it come down to this…my lovely little self-medicated party? That is easy for me to answer. After _he_ left, my life went down hill and fast. Jacob abandoning me for that stupid wolf pack didn't help matters. I turned to drugs and alcohol to deal with the pain of all that in combination with the issues I had with the whole Aro arrangement.

It started with the drinking. It numbed the pain and gave me the "liquid balls" I needed to get on stage. One night, a guy came into the club and was backstage selling drugs to the other girls. It had been a few weeks since the alcohol started not becoming as effective, so I wanted to try something else. I started smoking weed, then tried coke. It just went on from there, and here I am now, blissed out of my fuckin mind.

I have drastically changed from the sweet innocent Isabella Swan that I used to be. I moved out of my dad's house and now live in Seattle a few blocks from work. It isn't the greatest neighborhood, but I can afford the rent and utilities. Every month, I deposit a few thousand dollars into my dad's bank account to help him out. It is kinda my way of saying that I'm sorry for how I turned out. He has no idea that I am the one doing it, and I want to keep it that way. I know that if he found out, he would try to find me even harder and I am too ashamed to have him see me like this.

I don't have to work tonight, but I might go in anyways, just for something to do. There have been a few times that I have done this and nobody says anything to me. I get so bored staring at my walls that I need to get out. I don't talk to anyone from school and I don't have any friends. Mostly that is my fault, though. I have issues with getting too close to people. In the end, they are only gonna leave me like Edward and Jacob did, so there is no point.

As I head to work, I get a feeling that things aren't going to be right tonight. Something is going to happen to change my life forever. I chalk this feeling up to the amount of coke I snorted tonight, and continue on my way. It seems like any other night when I get there. Old rich guys drooling all over themselves while watching the dancers, the smell of cigars emanating throughout the club, and a few rowdy college guys cumming in their pants. Great!

I head backstage and throw on my school girl outfit. Tonight, I am dancing to "Something In Your Mouth" by Nickelback. I chose this song for one of my routines after one of my first nights….before the alcohol. I was nervous and for some reason, decided to suck on my thumb as a form of comfort. Some old perv threw a grand in my tits and told me I looked "so much cuter with something in my mouth". Since that line is in the song, it only became fitting.

My music starts, and head on stage. I hear the whoops and hollers that I am now used to….especially from the college guys. Then I hear it, the one word that breaks me. "Bella?" I look in the direction from which my name was called, unable to really see anything all that well. Deciding to ignore it, I continue on. A moment later, I turn around as my name is said again….only too see someone I wished wasn't here.

Jacob. I gave him a look telling him that right now wasn't a good time. He didn't get it and kept trying to talk to me. Shit! I crawled over to him and whispered in his ear. "I'll talk to you right after this, let me finish this song and I am done for the night." He nodded and sat down. Fuck my life! Why the fuck did he have to come here? I finished my routine and quickly changed back into my skinny jeans and tank top, throwing on my leather jacket, and headed out to face Jake.

When I came out, I saw Jake standing next to the door with Embry, Quil, Sam, and Paul. Great, like I needed everyone to see me like this. I walked up to him, trying to avoid the stares of the rest of the pack. "We can talk at my place. Ready?" I needed so bad to do a line and have a drink before I could deal with this shit. We walked quickly and silently to my apartment. Once inside, I excused myself to the bathroom and told them all to make themselves at home.

I quickly snorted the line of coke I had already waiting for me and sat down on the edge of the tub, placing my head in my hands. Some kind of warning would have been nice…then I would have had 2 lines ready. I can't deal with this shit! He's gonna tell Charlie and my life will be fucked! The Chief of Police's daughter….an alcoholic, drug addict, and a stripper…just what he needs to hear. Deciding that I can't hide in here all night, I head out to the kitchen.

Jake of course followed me and I held up a finger, asking him to give me a minute as I grab the bottle of Captain Morgan from the freezer and proceed to chug until I need to stop and breathe. "What are you doing here Jake?" I can't look at him, so I keep staring at the fridge. He decided that he needed to look at me while talking to me and whips me around to face him.

"That's what I should be asking you, Bella. What happened to you? What happened to the Bella who was sweet, caring, and innocent? This isn't you." I scoffed at his questions. Hare dare he? He has no right to judge me after everything.

"She died. It was either kill her off or be killed. The Volturi found me still human and it was either strip or die. What would you have chosen, Jacob?" He stared at me in disbelief with his mouth hanging wide open.

"What about the alcohol?"

"What about it? That among other things helps to ease the pain caused by both you and Edward. At first, you were helping with me dealing with Him leaving, but then you left me too. It all became too much to handle. The alcohol helps numb the pain." I know I shouldn't get cocky with him, but really. I can't help it. "What right do you think you have to give a shit about me, huh? It's not like you sincerely care." I took another gulp from the bottle and hopped up on the counter. This is going to be a long conversation, so I might as well get comfy.

* * *

**Please show some love (or hate). I'll take either. Just want to know if you guys think I should keep writing it. Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_What right do you think you have to give a shit about me, huh? It's not like you sincerely care." I took another gulp from the bottle and hopped up on the counter. This is going to be a long conversation, so I might as well get comfy._

**Chapter 2 JPOV**

When Sam suggested that us older guys go out to a strip club to relax, never did I ever think I'd see her there. As we walked in, some chick with blonde hair and huge fake tits was dancing on the pole on stage. I personally liked the real thing. Fake tits never appealed to me….it made the girls look sleazy. She ended her "performance" and exited the stage as another song started to play. The girl that came out next had a hot little school girl outfit on and had her long, dark hair in pigtails. She was looking down so that we couldn't see her face. I decided that now was as good a time as any to grab a drink from the bar.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna grab a drink, anyone want anything?" I got their orders memorized and headed to the bar to get them. We decided that we would all take turns buying rounds, so I figured I'd start it off. While I was waiting for the bartender to put the drinks on a tray, Quil runs up to me and grabs my shoulder.

"Dude! That's Bella up there!" Ok, at this point I think he's losing it. I know that Bella hasn't been around for a while, but I figured that she would have gone to her mom's in Jacksonville. She wouldn't bother staying in Washington. I knew she was bad off when Cullen left her and I hadn't made things any easier on her once I started phasing. I wanted to protect her from the possibility of having happen to her what Emily had done to her. My temper wasn't that great when I was human, and now that I could phase too easily, I couldn't risk being too close to her when it happened, so I pushed her away. I shook my head and took the drinks to the guys.

That is when Sam joined in Paul's insanity. "Jacob, seriously, that's Bella." I rolled my eyes and turned around. There she was….shaking her hips to the beat and sucking her thumb. Damn, she looked hot. But that only worried me more. Looking that good in a town like this, I wondered how many times she has been preyed upon.

Before I could think better of it, I yelled for her. "Bella?" Ok, so it was more like a question, but I had to make sure it was really her. She looked our way, but seemed like she was just hearing things. I hauled ass up to the stage and yelled her name again. She then looked at me and gave me a look as if to say that now wasn't the time. I tried to talk to her anyways. She then crawled over to me. Fuck I want her! "I'll talk to you right after this, let me finish this song and I am done for the night." I really needed to talk to her, so I nodded and sat down, watching over her protectively as the old guys drooled over her and slid their tips into her skimpy outfit.

When the song was over, I went to wait by the front door for her. I told the guys I wanted to talk to her to find out what the fuck has been going on with her to end up in a place like this. Since we all came together in one vehicle, they decided to come with me. As we were waiting, it was funny to see that we looked bigger and scarier than the bouncers. It was a random thought I had.

She came out from backstage and I walked with her back to her place while the guys drove over. It was only a few blocks, so it wasn't a big deal. The whole way there, all I could thing is _What the hell has she gotten herself into?_ I am really worried about her. She looks even thinner than I remember and her eyes don't have the fire in them that they used to. She seems almost dead on the inside.

Once we got inside, she told us to make ourselves at home while she ran to the bathroom. I looked in her fridge to see what she had to drink. There wasn't much in there except for a few bottles of water and a few condiments. When I opened the freezer, I was shocked at the amount of alcohol she had in there. Since when did Bella drink?

I heard the doorknob to the bathroom turn and ran into the living room with the rest of the guys. I shook my head in disbelief at what she has become. Bella headed to the kitchen and I followed. She asked me to wait a minute and grabbed some rum out of the freezer and proceeded to chug that shit like it was water.

"What are you doing here Jake?" I am wondering the same thing of her. "That's what I should be asking you, Bella. What happened to you? What happened to the Bella who was sweet, caring, and innocent? This isn't you." She wouldn't turn around…she just kept facing the fridge. I wasn't prepared for her response.

"She died. It was either kill her off or be killed. The Volturi found me still human and it was either strip or die. What would you have chosen, Jacob?" Kill or be killed? That is what this has all come to? "What about the alcohol?" I am really wondering what is going on and I want her to tell me everything that happened.

"What about it? That among other things helps to ease the pain caused by both you and Edward. At first, you were helping with me dealing with Him leaving, but then you left me too. It all became too much to handle. The alcohol helps numb the pain. What right do you think you have to give a shit about me, huh? It's not like you sincerely care." Ouch. That stung. Although I knew it wasn't safe for her to be around, I still cared about her. Shit, I was still in love with her.

She jumped up on the counter and took another swig of the rum. I moved in closer to her, wanting to keep my voice down. "Bella, I had to get away before I could hurt you like Sam did to Emily. That right there shows that I cared about you….still do." She huffed at my statement and rolled her eyes.

"Right and I am clean and sober. You could have at least told me what was going on, Jacob. Don't you think I at least deserved that much? To have some insight as to why you abandoned me when I needed you most? You knew I wasn't in a place emotionally to handle that shit." Why did she have to make everything so difficult? "If you want to keep talking, you need to get rid of the guys. I'll give you a ride back tomorrow. I just don't want to hide in the kitchen all night. And if you could, have them not say anything to Charlie…..at all. Not even that they saw me tonight. He wouldn't be able to handle it." I nodded and made my way to the living room. I wanted some answers and I knew that she didn't want to discuss it all while the other guys were here.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you are enjoying the story so far! Click on that little blue link right underneath and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Just wanted to apologize for sending this out late. Had a car accident and though physically fine, things are kinda messed up right now...especially not having a car. Expect irregular postings for a little bit a bear with me on this please. Well...on to reading!  
**

* * *

"_If you want to keep talking, you need to get rid of the guys. I'll give you a ride back tomorrow. I just don't want to hide in the kitchen all night. And if you could, have them not say anything to Charlie…..at all. Not even that they saw me tonight. He wouldn't be able to handle it." I nodded and made my way to the living room. I wanted some answers and I knew that she didn't want to discuss it all while the other guys were here._

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

The guys each gave me a hug as they filed out of my apartment. It reminded me of when things were at least somewhat ok. Not wanting to be rude, I decided to try to play hostess. "Hey, Jake? Want something to drink or want me to order some food?" He all too willingly offered to make the call for some pizza while I got us each a glass of ice and grabbed a bottle of soda out of the cupboard. Why I didn't bother putting it in the fridge is beyond me.

I plopped my ass down on the couch as Jacob came out of the bathroom. Did I remember to put the mirror away? SHIT! "Um, Bella? I think we need to have one hell of a talk." He sauntered his way over to me and set the mirror down on the coffee table and sat down next to me. I leaned back, crossed my legs, and crossed my arms. I know that it shows that I am being defensive, but still. "It's a mirror, you should know all about them, they've been around for hundreds of years." He rolled his eyes at my smart ass comment.

"It isn't so much the mirror itself that I am wondering about….it is the white powder stuck to the mirror that has me concerned." What the fuck am I going to tell him? That it's baby powder? That a friend of mine was here earlier and used it? Fuck my life! Guess I'll just go with the truth and get it all laid out there. "Well, I snorted some coke not too long ago." He gave me a sideways glance. "How long ago is not too long ago? Are we talking weeks, days, what Bella?" I lowered my head in shame. "As soon as we got here."

"What the hell Isabella? Why are you doing this to yourself? What's next, huh….weed, acid, heroine? Enlighten me here!" He was now shouting at me and it made me feel even more like shit. "I have already done or am currently doing all those things…except the heroine." He shot up from the couch and started pacing around the living room. "What the fuck! You could have at least come and talked to me. I have always been there for…"

I cut him off right there. "No the fuck you haven't! Once you started phasing, you phased me right the hell out! You made a promise to me that you wouldn't hurt me and you left, which, guess what…..IT FUCKING HURT!" By now I could feel the pull to my bedroom where my weed was stashed. I needed to calm the fuck down and quick. Instead, I headed back into the kitchen and grabbed the vodka out of the freezer and tilted my head back, needing the burn.

Jacob ripped the bottle from my hand and threw it at the wall, shattering the bottle and splattering my alcohol all over the place. "You are better than this Bella. You used to be perfect. You were beautiful, innocent, intelligent, and knew who you were. Now look at you, you are one hell of a mess. You have no self-confidence and you need help. Are you even a virgin anymore?" I hung my head as the tears filled my eyes. He was right. I am the opposite of who I used to be….who I want to be again. I sunk to the floor, letting the tears fall with my sobs. I shook my head to answer his question.

He crouched down, brushed the hair away from my face, and tilted my head up to look at him. "How many?" How many what? Oh….men. "I don't even remember anymore." I shook my head and lowered it back down. "I stopped counting. Don't worry…I used protection and I'm on the pill."

He stood up and rubbed his face with his hands while taking a deep breath. "Where's your broom? I'll clean up the glass so you don't get cut. It was my fault after all." I pointed to the pantry and he proceeded to clean the mess up.

When he was done, he picked up and carried me to the bathroom, setting me down on the toilet seat. He asked where my towels were then started filling up the tub. A minute later, he returned with two towels and started stripping himself. "You don't have to do this, I can bath myself." He looked deep into my eyes. "You need my help, Bella. If it is only for one night, I will show you that I do still care about you. Let me help you. Please." I sighed in defeat, nodded my head, and started taking my clothes off.

For some strange reason, I felt the need to cover my body. I am a stripper for God's sake…I take my clothes of for a living. Not only that, but I have had sex with so many guys, I actually lost count. But here with Jake and with the conversations we had this evening; it made me uncomfortable for him to see me. I decided to "man up" and leave myself vulnerable anyways.

He stopped when it came down to taking his pants off. "What's wrong?" He held up a finger and left the bathroom. A few minutes he came back and finished getting undressed. "The pizza guy was here. I forgot about that, sorry." He turned the water off and stood me up. Looking me up and down, his eyes showed great concern.

"Do you eat? You were skinny before, but now you look anorexic." I looked at myself in the mirror. Staring back at me, I saw myself…almost. My cheeks were a little hollowed, my ribs were showing, and I had dark circles under my eyes. When _was_ the last time I ate? Jake is really making me do this…I can't stand to look at myself or think this much about my life. I turned around and faced him. He pulled me to him hugging my frail looking body. For the first time in years, I felt safe. "Let's take a bath." I pulled us over to the tub and we got in, with him behind me.

I leaned my head back on his shoulder while he traced a tattoo on my right breast. It was a tiny broken heart….just like mine really felt. "When did you get this?" I automatically knew the answer to that. "It was my graduation present to myself." He slid his hand down my stomach to my belly button barbell. "How about this one?" Easy enough to answer. "I got that one after I had been living here a year."

He started kissing and gently biting my neck as his hand slid down lower. I moaned as he reached my clit. "How about this one?" He was playing with the hoop in my clit and I was getting extremely turned on now. "The morning after I lost my virginity." He kept playing with it then suddenly, he inserted a finger inside me. I moaned his name loudly and he kept kissing my neck while finger fucking me.

"Stop." He did as I requested and turned around to straddle him. Slowly, I positioned myself onto the tip of his cock. We both moaned loudly as I lowered myself onto him. "Damn Bella, you're so fucking tight." I started rocking my hips and grinding against him. Soon enough, he reached down and started playing with the hoop again. "Fuck Jake! Keep that shit up and I'm gonna cum!" He responded by rubbing my clit faster. At this point, I started bouncing on his cock…thrusting myself down on him harder and harder. His other hand grabbed the back of my neck and he pulled me towards him.

I crushed my lips to his and kissed him with every ounce of passion I felt. It has been so long since I have felt cared about that I didn't want to pass this up. I needed to know what it felt like to have sex with someone who knew me and knew my name. Jacob must have read my mind. "Damn Bella, you feel so fucking good. I have waited so long for this. Shit! I'm gonna cum soon!" I felt my own orgasm closing in as well, so I started bouncing harder with Jacob thrusting up to meet me each time.

Before either of us could warn the other, I exploded around him as he shot his cum deep inside me. I collapsed against his chest as he held me…both of us trying to steady our breathing. "Bella, that was amazing. I love you." Oh shit. He went and said those 3 words. "It in deed was amazing, and I know." I knew in my heart that I didn't love him the way he did me and I didn't want to say it back. If I were to, he would use that to get me to go home. I don't think Aro would take to kindly to that and I wanted to keep my life – thank you very much.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed the first of many lemons for this story! So far 2011 hasn't been that great for me...but reviews will at least make me smile! Please show me some love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I am proud to announce that this is being updated as scheduled! YEA! **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella's "alarm" lyrics are from the song, "Suffocated" by Orianthi...a song in which I have been trying to master on Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. lol**

**And finally...I decided to add something in here at the beginning of each chapter...just for some entertainment. USELESS FACT FOR THE DAY: Your armspan (with arms stretched out to the side - from fingertip to fingertip) is the same as your height! **

**Now, on with the reading!  
**

* * *

"_Bella, that was amazing. I love you." Oh shit. He went and said those 3 words. "It in deed was amazing, and I know." I knew in my heart that I didn't love him the way he did me and I didn't want to say it back. If I were to, he would use that to get me to go home. I don't think Aro would take to kindly to that and I wanted to keep my life – thank you very much._

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

"_In the beginning it was worth this  
Do the worst, feel complete  
Passing standards others meet  
(What we do best)  
Now perfect endings make you anxious  
A heavy head, a colder sweat  
Leaving nothing here, nothing to regret"_

Uh. I threw my pillow over my head.

_"Why am I still suffocated  
I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive  
Why am I still suffocated  
I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive"  
_

"I don't wanna get up!" I groaned into the pillow.

_"I miss the old days that we murdered  
They're so far gone, out of reach  
Watch 'em fade with summer's heat  
(Well it goes like this)  
Without a break from this distraction  
I need a change, a different scene  
A new approach to coming clean"_

"Bella, shit. Shut it off already! Why the hell is your alarm set so early? It's a fucking Sunday!" Wait. What happened last night?

_"Why am I still suffocated  
I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive  
Why am I still suffocated  
I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive"_

I finally found the power cord and yanked that shit from the wall. It was still too early to bother looking for the reset button…let alone the snooze button. "What are you doing here, Jake?" Of course, it was probably muffled from under my pillow. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Why was my alarm set again? Uh. I had too much to drink last night. Tylenol and water. That's what I need.

I groaned and sat up. "Bella, lay back down. I don't have to be home for a while." I looked at his naked back. Hmmm…I wonder….. I threw the comforter off him and, yup, he was naked. Looking down, I realized that so was I. "What happened last night and why are you in my bed naked?" He rolled over and stared at me with his deep brown eyes.

"You really don't remember?" I shook my head. "I saw you at the club, we all came back here to talk, you sent the other guys away – telling them you'd give me a ride home today, we talked, took a bath, had amazing sex, then went to bed. Now do you remember?" Wait a minute. I had sex with Jake? Oh fuck!

"Jake, about last night…I'm sorry. It was wrong for us to do that. I should have never brought you here. Now you're going to go run to Charlie and tell him what a fuck up his little girl is, aren't you? Tell him that I work in a strip club in Seattle and drink too much."

"No Bella. It isn't my place to say anything to him about how you are living your life. I am sure he would like to know that you are still alive though. He has been worried since the day you took off without a note or anything. At least call the man once in a while." I knew that he was just trying to look out for me, but that is my job now. I am 20 years old. Though, I guess he is right about calling Charlie. He may have not been much of a dad, but he was still my dad.

"Get dressed. We are going shopping and then I am taking you home." He shook his head and started getting ready. I couldn't help but watch for a minute as he got out of bed and walked out the room towards the bathroom. Damn, he is hot. Too bad I really don't remember the sex. I still can't believe we did that….that I did that. I hope this isn't going to complicate things.

Jake used to be in love with me. He never admitted it to me, but I could just tell that he wanted to be more than friends. Of course all this was before he started phasing. I only ever saw him as a brother. A younger, yet older brother. Younger because he was younger than me….older, because, like me, he was an adult trapped in a teenage body mentally. We once had a discussion about it and for the life of me, I don't remember what ages we had decided we were.

I heard the shower start and I quickly took advantage of it by doing my usual "wake and bake". The last thing I need now is a damn lecture again about the drug and alcohol usage. I opened my window and stuck the upper half of my body out it. As I took the first hit, I felt all tension leave my body. Under normal circumstances, I would be lounging in bed or on the couch doing this, but with Jake here, I'd rather go this route. I didn't hear the shower shut off and the next thing I knew, he was in my room. "Bella, what are you doing? It's freezing out and you're naked. Get in here." _  
_

**APOV**

I was watching TV for a lack of anything better to do…well, flipping channels would be a better description. I stopped on a channel as I heard Aro's voice. I decided to let curiosity overrule me and watched…mortified at what I saw. It was a commercial for a strip club called "The Other Side". Just as I was about to flip the channel, I saw her face. I had to rewind it 3 times before I could come to terms with the fact that I just saw Bella Swan wearing not much of anything dancing on stage. "Um, guys…come here." It was all I could coherently say. I was in shock.

Everyone ran in and I told them to watch carefully. I rewound it for the 4th time and let it play out. "What the hell?" Emmett of course would be the first one to say something. "Was that just Bella stripping?" I nodded, unable to allow words to form.

* * *

**Okay, okay...I know you are wondering what the hell Alice is thinking...well, what all the Cullens are thinking. And...what's gonna happen with Jake? I know it is bribery, but...review and I may send you a little peek! 3 yas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I haven't been able to write for a while now and I am letting you know that it may take me a while to update again...just hang in there! I promise you that I am not done with this story by far! For those of you who also ready my Vampire Academy FF "A Love Like Ours" I am sorry that I didn't update. To be honest, I haven't finished the next chapter yet. When I get everything straightened out, I will continue...but right now, my head isn't in the game, so to speak. This chapter was already finished, so I decided to go ahead and post it.  
**_

* * *

Everyone ran in and I told them to watch carefully. I rewound it for the 4__th__ time and let it play out. "What the hell?" Emmett of course would be the first one to say something. "Was that just Bella stripping?" I nodded, unable to allow words to form._

**Chapter 5**

**APOV**

Upon closer inspection, I noticed that Bella was high. Her pupils were dilated and bloodshot. "Guys, I know Edward said to let her be, but I think we need to talk to her. I don't like this. She was my best friend and like a sister to all of us. We can't let her destroy herself. We don't even need to tell Edward about it."

"Tell me about what?" We were all so wrapped up in this new development, that nobody noticed Edward walking in the door. "What's going on here and why is everyone staring at me like I have two heads?"

The rest of us just looked at eachother until Emmett decided to, once again, open his big fucking mouth. "Dude, Bella's a fucking hot-ass stripper!" Right on time, Rose smacked the back of his head. "You moron! Do you always have to think with your dick or can you use your fucking head for once?" I decided to take thing upon myself. "Um, guys…can you give us a minute?" They all nodded their heads and took off out the back door.

Edward started pacing around the room. "Stop before you wear a path in the carpet and Esme makes you replace it again like she did when you paced foolishly when I told you I saw Bella as one of us and you'd fall in love with her." He sat down in the chair and put his head in his hands.

"You still love her, don't you?" He nodded his head. "Then why did leave….really. You knew we could have protected her and that she was already considered a part of this family. Why did we have to leave her?"

He let out a frustrated sigh. "I thought that if she wasn't so wrapped up in our world, she would be safer. You remember how Jasper tried to attack her over a stupid paper cut! We still don't know where Laurent or Victoria are. And then there is the Volturi…when they find out she is still human, we are all dead. Do you understand that? That is why we had to leave."

"Edward, they apparently did find her. The club she works at in one that Aro owns." Something snapped in him and I swear I could almost hear it. "FUCK! We need to find her and get her the fuck out of there. NOW!"

By then, the rest of the family was back. Carlisle sat down on the arm of the chair and put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Son, we will find her and find out what is going on." I had a brilliant idea. "How about I go and talk to her. I know the club is in Seattle. I could just follow her after work and see where she lives and try to talk to her. If Edward goes, she might take off again or something worse." I looked at him with sympathy.

"Sorry, but we know how upset she was after we left….I didn't stop watching for her right away. She was devastated. Bella and I were becoming good friends and I know that she would trust me." Everyone nodded in agreement. "I'll go with her. Bella always like me." Emmett coming with me did make sense. "I could use you around if any of the Volturi try to intervene." With that, we took off.

**BPOV**

I jumped when Jacob started talking and dropped my glass pipe onto the sidewalk below, shattering it. "Shit!" I turned around and glared at him. "Do you have any idea how much that cost me? Ahhhh!" He shrugged his shoulders. I headed to my closet and started pulling out a jean skirt and a tank top to wear along with my flip flops.

"Bella, I really don't care. You shouldn't be doing that shit anyways." He walked over to me and cupped my face in his hands. "You are too smart and beautiful to be caught up in all this shit, Bells. Maybe it is time you quit. Come back to La Push with me. I have my own place with a spare bedroom. You can stay with me and get clean."

I shook out of his hold. "You know nothing about me anymore. This is who I am, take it or leave it. Anyways, even if I wanted to leave this hell I live in, I can't." I turned around so he couldn't see me cry. "Ah Bells, yes you can. We can go grab a few boxes and pack you up in no time." I scoffed. "No Jake, it isn't that easy. I am stuck working at the club indefinitely. If I try to leave, I will be killed…like dead, no longer living, 6 feet under. I was forced into this life and I have learned to accept it. Do you even know who owns that shit hole? The Volturi….Aro to be more specific. I. Can't. Leave. Not unless I am dead or turned…..even turned I might still have to stay there."

"Fuck Bella! How the hell did you end up getting in with them?" I plopped myself down on my bed and covered my face. "Well, remember when I went to Arizona?" He nodded. "Well, I went there to run from some vampires who were after me. I was with Alice and Jasper. The tracker, James, found me there and I thought he had my mom, so I went to the ballet studio where he said they were and I got bitten and hurt pretty bad. Edward and the rest of them showed up and saved my sorry ass, killing James in the process."

"His mate, Victoria, was a little more than pissed that they killed him and as they say, "an eye for an eye", she wanted me killed….a mate for a mate. By the time she found me, the Cullens were gone. She went to the Volturi and told them all about me. They found me and I begged for my life. Aro sensed something was off about me…in a good way I guess….and offered to spare my life if I worked for him at the club. I started the week after graduation and haven't been back since."

"I can't complain though…the money is great, the club is clean, and the staff are pretty nice to me. They let me stay there until I found this place. With the money I was making, I was able to get this place in 3 days. I also bought a car, have tons of money in the bank, and even help Charlie out by depositing money in his bank account. When it comes down to it, I really like working there. The drugs and alcohol help with everything else."

By this time, he had laid next to me on the bed. "Listen, there has to be a way to get you out of there. A loop hole or something." I shook my head. "The only ways are as I said before…..death or become one of them. No other options are available. They will find me and kill me otherwise. In fact, they probably have someone watching me right now." Just then, there was a knock at my door.

* * *

**Please let me know if you like this story or not! Reviews aren't just to make the writer happy...they also let us know that people are interested in what is going on with the story and also it gives you readers an opportunity to help us out with ideas and gives us some insight as to what you guys think. With that in mind, please review or PM me! Thanx!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Sorry it has been a while since I have updated. Getting things sorted out. I won't be updating as often as I was at first, but I will be continuing this story...I am far from done with it!  
**_

* * *

By this time, he had laid next to me on the bed. "Listen, there has to be a way to get you out of there. A loop hole or something." I shook my head. "The only ways are as I said before…..death or become one of them. No other options are available. They will find me and kill me otherwise. In fact, they probably have someone watching me right now." Just then, there was a knock at my door._

**BPOV**

I wondered who the hell that could be. My rent is paid and so are my other bills. I park my car in the parking garage across the street and pay by the month for a pass. I got up and threw my shirt on while heading to the door. Peaking through the peephole, I saw the tips of spiky black hair and a big burly chest.

I opened the door, figuring if they were here to kill me, at least it would put me out of my misery. Standing in front of me were Alice and Emmett and I stood there in shock for a second. "Alice! What are you doing here?" I threw myself at her, which kinda hurt. "Bella, we need to talk. Do you have a minute?" I nodded my head and let them in. Emmett grabbed me, picking me up, and spun me around.

"I'm gonna puke Em. Stop!" At that, he let me down, holding onto me so I wouldn't fall. "Sorry Bells, just so happy to see you." I shook my head and laughed at the big lug. "Bella, it smells like wet dog in here. Do you have a pet?" I gave Alice a strange look and shook my head. Then it registered why to her it would smell like that as Jacob came out of my bedroom.

"Jake, this is Emmett and Alice…..guys, this is Jake. He's a werewolf….which would explain your previous question." Alice's eyes got wide and Emmett stood in front of me to protect me. "Guys, it's ok. He's a friend of mine." Alice looked at me. "Bella, werewolves are dangerous. Why are you hanging out with him?"

"Really? Just werewolves are dangerous? You guys are vampires for fuck's sake! You are all dangerous!" _At least I never got hurt around them._ I thought to myself. "I'm gonna call Sam. They had said something about staying in a hotel here in Seattle since they had too much to drink throughout the night. I meant what I said Bells….about everything." I was going to try to see Charlie when I took him home. "No, Jake. I'll take you home since I said I would." I turned to ask Em and Alice if they could come back later, but was interrupted by Jake. "Na, it's ok. I know where you are next time I am here. Also, I programmed your number in my cell. I'll just call you later to talk to you." With that, he walked out the door.

"Bella, I saw the commercial on TV for the club. You were in it. When I saw that, I knew we had to come talk to you and find out what was going on. Before you ask, everyone else is back in Forks. Only Emmett and I are here. So, let's start from the beginning, shall we? What happened when we left?"

We all sat down in the living room and I proceeded to tell them everything, not leaving out any details. If _he_ was there, they could replay this conversation with him and he would know exactly what his leaving did to me. I told them about Aro's offer and the drugs and alcohol usage. I told them about the piercings and tattoo as well. Never once did they try to interrupt (which was amazing for Emmett to stay quiet) and they listened to the whole story.

**EmPOV**

From the moment I saw her, I knew something was off about Bella. She didn't even look like her old self. The old Bella dressed conservatively and, though I'll never let Rose know I looked, was kinda flat chested. She has grown over the past few years, and now she looked hot in her tight little (and I do mean little) jean skirt and her low-cut tank top! _Calm down Em, Rose would castrate you for this shit!_ I shook out the dirty thoughts my mind was starting to conjure up before they got me in trouble.

As I sat there and listened to Bella tell us what went on, I couldn't believe it. She had changed more than I thought possible, and not for the better by any means. I could smell the alcohol in her system from last night, as well as the weed she smoked what had to be this morning – judging by the intensity of the smell.

Bella continued to talk to Alice and I, but I was in another place. I remember how shy and clumsy she used to be. I had to give it to Edward, she was beautiful back then. Of course, she wasn't like my Rose, but she was amazing in her own way nonetheless. Just wait till he sees her now! I have no idea what he is going to think about her now. All I know, is that the harder I try not to look at her, the more I want to bend her over and take her from behind. Damn, I bet she is tight as hell! I'd love to grab her tits as I pound into her and make her scream my name!

Suddenly, I was brought out of my inner monologue by Alice. Just low enough for me to hear, she gave me a warning. "You better cut that shit out now or I'll tell Rose." Fuck, that pixie is annoying. It's not like I was actually going to do it….and last I checked, a man could look at a fine piece of ass as long as he didn't touch. Wait a second; didn't she say her clit was pierced? "Strike two Emmett, I mean it!"

I don't know what look I was giving, but I surely didn't expect what came next! "Emmett, tear your fucking eyes away from my tits already! Yea, they grew….pregnancy does that! Let me finish getting ready and we'll go." Wait, where are we going? I knew I should have been listening. Surely, I missed a few things that I could have thrown my two cents in about to make Hottie B. blush. Damn, I like that new nickname for her.

Bella headed off down the hall and Alice smacked me in the back of the head. "What the hell was that for?" She stood in front of me and shook her head. "Stop being such a guy for a while! Bella needs our help. She is in way too deep with Aro here and we have to find a way to get her out of it all, considering we are the ones who put her in this predicament!"

"Where are we going?" That, of course, earned another smack from Alice. "You idiot! If you weren't too busy imagining fucking the shit out of her, you would know that we are taking her to run her errands then we are dragging her ass back to our house! Really, Emmett. You need to lay off her or Rose is gonna have your fucking balls!" She was right. From now on, I had to try to imagine that she is the same innocent virgin we left behind. Ten minutes later, we were heading to her car (since Alice and I ran here). This is going to be one interesting day.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! I thrive on reviews...they make me smile ;) Also, check out my other story, "A Love Like Ours"! Love ya's!**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE DON"T HATE ME! I know it has been forever since I last updated, but things are crazy. First of all, I am due October 20th. I'm having another boy. My 7 1/2 yr old is ecstatic that it isn't a girl. lol Secondly, struggling to get everything we need for said baby before his arrival...got all the big stuff, now just need the little yet equally important stuff. I made up a registry Babies R Us to help me keep track of what is still needed. Ha ha. And lastly, I had no idea after so long, where I was heading with this story. I decided to take a deep breath and wing it. Though shorter than I had wanted it to be for my grand return, I hope that it is up to your standards. On one last note, I want to thank God that the hurricane headed away from us and pray that people took the advice given and got the hell out of where it is/was headed. Last I knew there were 2 people dead in Virginia and 4 died in North Carolina...maybe the other way around. One of which was a little boy who had a tree fall into the house and kill him. I pray for his family as well. Now...on with the show.**

* * *

"_Where are we going?" That, of course, earned another smack from Alice. "You idiot! If you weren't too busy imagining fucking the shit out of her, you would know that we are taking her to run her errands then we are dragging her ass back to our house! Really, Emmett. You need to lay off her or Rose is gonna have your fucking balls!" She was right. From now on, I had to try to imagine that she is the same innocent virgin we left behind. Ten minutes later, we were heading to her car (since Alice and I ran here). This is going to be one interesting day._

**BPOV**

Since they refused to leave and I had shit to get done today, Alice and Emmett decided to tag along. For what reason, I don't know. I had to pay my cell phone bill, pick up my birth control prescription, and go to the bank to deposit money into Charlie's account….like I said, I had shit to do.

"So, are we going to do any shopping today?" Alice was bouncing in the front passenger seat. I thought about it for a minute. _Well, I could use some new clothes…_ "Sure, Alice. I need to pick up a few things anyways." That seemed to make her day. The old Bella would have refused, but I was completely different now.

"I know exactly where we should go!" I rolled my eyes at her. "Alice, I know exactly what I am looking for and where to get it. I have things to get done before places close, so I don't have forever." She looked defeated sitting next to me. "I'll just stay in the car." Of course, Emmett had to throw his two cents in from the back seat, which he was lounged across. "No, you won't. You insisted on coming with me, you are going to endure all this." I shot him a "Don't fuck with me today" look.

We pulled up to the bank first so that I could cash my paycheck and deposit the money. I told them I'd be quick and that there was no need to go in with me. After depositing money into the respective accounts, I asked for my balance since I hadn't checked it in a few months. To my surprise, there was $24,709.26 in the account! Well, I guess I really haven't been paying attention to my checks.

We then headed to pay my cell phone and shop. I ended up thoroughly embarrassing Emmett at the lingerie store by insisting that he and Alice approve/deny anything I tried on. Of course Alice was having a blast, but if Emmett could blush, he would have been redder than a ripe tomato! I ended up spending a lot less than planned because Alice was with me, which meant discounts.

I started getting tired after running around all day and willingly let Alice drive home while I decided to lay down in the back seat. Also, I wanted to be nice to Emmett and not put him through any more torture by making him sit back here any longer with his knees almost up to his chest.

"So, Bella…sorry I wasn't paying attention earlier, but you said something about being pregnant?" Alright. I though Emmett had a far-away look to him when I was telling them what happened, but I thought he'd still be listening. I wonder what he was thinking about. "Yea, I did. After being here for about 2 months, I was mugged and raped while walking home from work one night. Three months later, I found out I was pregnant. Since I didn't know the guy and I'm not ready to be a mom….I decided to give her up for adoption. That night taught me 2 things: always carry a gun and take birth control." I proceeded to pull my pistol out of my purse to show him. Apparently my answer satisfied him since he turned around and I didn't hear another word from him.

I must have fallen asleep, for the next thing I realized, we were parked outside the Cullen's house. "What the fuck are we doing here? I have to work tonight!" Okay, to say I was panicking was an understatement, and I lied. Aro had given me tonight off since I showed up last night. I didn't want to face them….to face _him_.

Alice turned around to face me. "Bella…I know you don't have to work tonight and we all wanted to talk to you. And yes, by all…I mean Edward too." I shook my head. There was no way I was going in there. I'd say that I would run if I had to – but we all know that would never work. Alice said Emmett's name and before I could register what was going on, I was over his shoulder and we were headed towards the house. I was set down gently (surprisingly) as we entered the house. Alice grabbed my hand and led me to the living room.

Everyone was seated and I waited for the interrogation to begin. "I know why I'm here, though against my will, and I am ready…so question away." I folded my hands in my lap and looked down at them. There was no way I could I could look at them. Though I was forced into this profession, it didn't mean that I wanted everyone to know I was a stripper.

"So, Alice and Emmett have filled us in on what happened. Now we have to figure out how to get you out of it." I shook my head, addressing Carlisle. "It's not that bad and the money is great. I'm not sure I want to quit. Plus, with the money I make, I am helping Charlie out too….he just doesn't know it though. I deposit money into his account at least once a month and I am more than set for myself financially." I thought about the balance in my account….yep. If I wanted to, I could pay my entire way to college. But going back to school would be difficult right now, and I am not looking forward to throwing myself into doing homework again any time soon.

"This is ridiculous, Bella." Edward came over to me and cupped my face in his hands. "You are too amazing of a person for that lifestyle…too pure, innocent, and sweet." Huh. "You sure as fuck didn't think that when you left me in the fucking woods, did you?"

"It was for your own good! You aren't meant to even know about us! I was trying to protect you!" I stood up and got in his face. "Protect me? Seriously? Well guess what? I work for Aro! I am more in "your world" than I ever was before! So much for protecting me! Where were you when I was raped? Or throughout my pregnancy from said rape? Or any given night when I passed out in a drunken stupor while trying to get rid of all the pain from being left behind? Know what, fuck you all! Just take me home. I don't need any of you to try to "protect" me." With that, I headed to the door.

I didn't get very far before a strong set of arms wrapped around my waist. His scent enveloped me and for just a moment, I felt like I was home. I felt so many things at once. I wanted to scream at him and hurt him like he hurt me. I wanted to punch him in his prefect fucking face, but that would hurt. I wanted to turn around an kiss him and hold him close, never letting him go. In reality, I just stood there with my eyes closed, taking it all in. "Let's go for a ride and I'll tell you what exactly happened to me when I left. After you hear me out, I'll take you home." Since it sounded like this was my only option of seeing my apartment anytime soon, I nodded and followed him to his car.

* * *

**Once again, I am really sorry it has been so incredibly long since I last updated. Hopefully, I can get my head back in it and give you a few more chapters before my baby is born. By the way, congrats to Richelle Mead who just became a mommy herself! Please review and let me know if I have lost my touch and should just throw in the towel. It took me a while to figure out what I was going to write in this chapter. I am sorry it wasn't as long as I had hoped it would be for a return, but it is something, right? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there! I didn't fall off the face of the Earth...just been busy. My baby is going to be 6 months old! In going trough the story, I have a few corrections to make:**

**In chapeter 2~thing should be think.**

**In chapter 4~Sunday should be Saturday**

**In chapter 7~ the amount should be $724,709.26.**

**Also, in the last chapter, I realize I made the mistake of making it seem like Bella didn't have her car the Cullen's house. It is there, so Edward has to take her back there to get it. *Shakes head* Sorry about all that. I hope that with my absence and such, a longer chapter will make it all ok!**

* * *

_I didn't get very far before a strong set or arms wrapped around my waist. His scent enveloped me and for just a moment, I felt like I was home. I felt so many things at once. I wanted to scream at him and hurt him like he hurt me. I wanted to punch him in his perfect fucking face, but that would hurt. I wanted to turn around and kiss him and hold him close, never letting him go. In reality, I just stood there with my eyes closed, taking it all in. "Let's go for a ride and I'll tell you what exactly happened to me when I left. After you hear me out, I'll take you home." Since it sounded like this was my only option of seeing my apartment anytime soon, I nodded and followed him to his car._

**Chapter 8 BPOV**

"Really, Edward. That sounds like a bunch of bullshit if you ask me." He had just gotten done telling me how he felt so alone and practically starved himself as a way to "try to feel the pain he cause me", how he regretted the decision as the words left his mouth that day in the forest. And, how he thought he was doing it all to save my life. He never once thought that it would actually hurt me more.

"I promise you that I mean every word I say. Hurting you was never my intention and I will spend the rest of eternity trying to make it up to you. Please forgive me."

"Do you really think that it is easy as just letting it all go away and I forgive and forget? Do you think that by forgiving you, that everything I have endured for the past 2 years will just erase themselves and I'll be the same me I was years ago? No, Edward. Life doesn't work that way. Just accept that I am fucked up, you did it to me, and it can't be undone. I will never be the same. From here on out, you can just leave me alone and we will both get on with our miserable existences. Who knows, maybe Victoria will realize you are back and finish me off." With my rant over and done with, I headed to the car. As far as I'm concerned, we are done here and I have nothing left to say to him. "Now if you would take me back to get my car, that would be great. I was actually thinking about making an appearance at my dad's for the first time in a while and would like to do so before he heads to bed for the night."

Edward looked sand and defeated but got into his car and took me back to get mine. Alice was standing on the porch when we got back, but made no attempt to move. I told her I'd get a hold of her later and she nodded. I hadn't lied to Edward. I really did want to see my dad. It has been a year and a half since he has seen me. Sure, I had called him on the phone frequently, but I know that it isn't the same as seeing me in person. My nerves were making me edgy, but that wasn't the only reason. Deep down inside I guess that what I had said to Edward about Victoria, I realized, may just happen.

I had swallowed that all down as I pulled up to Charlie's house. Hopefully he wouldn't know something was wrong. I stole a glance in the rear view mirror to check and see how bad I looked. Surprisingly, I didn't look too awful...even with the night I had. I still can't believe I fucked Jacob.

Even though I knew where the spare key was, I didn't want to just barge into my dad's house. It would have been a different story if he was expecting me, but he had no clue I would be there tonight. Shit, neither did I for sure. So, I took a deep breath and held it while I knocked on the door...all the while hoping that he would be asleep or not there.

Shocked would be an understatement in describing my father at that moment. "B Bella? Is everyting ok? How are you? What are you...why are you...wow. You are really here. Jake said he saw you when the guys were in Seattle. He never did mention where or give any details and he surely didn't say you would be stopping by." Huh. That little fucker said he saw me. I told him not to say anything to Charlie.

"Yea, I saw him at the club I work at. We didn't talk much though. Anyways...I have missed you dad. How are things going here? Are you doing OK with the bills and food?" Yep, I am changing the subject.

"You know Bells, the strangest thing has been happening. I know how much money I have in my account, but no matter how strictly I keep track, more money keeps appearing in it than I put in. I have been to the bank I don't know how many times about it and they just tell me that someone has been depositing money into the account anonymously. I really wish I knew who it was considering that on numerous occasions, that extra money has come in handy...especially with the way the economy is now a days. If I could just say thank you it would never be enough."

I tried so hard to keep and indifferent yet interested look on my face, but inside I was patting myself on the back for helping him out. I know that the small town of Forks has seen a huge lack in cases since the decline in "animal attacks" and that they didn't need Charlie as often, thus opening up a lot of fishing days for him that didn't pay the bills otherwise. For once since they left, I feel like I did the right thing instead of fucking everything up like I always do. I stayed a few more hours at my old home and visited with my dad. When I left, I was forced to promise to visit more often.

All in all, the day wasn't too bad. A, fuck. Who am I kidding? First I woke up to the realization that I had sex with Jacob, then I smash my glass pipe. All to answer the door and have my world turned upside down with the appearance of the Cullens. Maybe if I go to sleep and wake up, everything would have been a nightmare.

Once I stepped up to the door of my apartment, things got a while lot interesting. Apparently the building in which I live has been sold and is being torn down in 2 weeks to become a parking lot or some shit. Fucking great. Well, I guess I know what I am doing tomorrow...apartment hunting. I manage to rip the note off the door and unlock it with my full hands. Strategically placing the bags, I open the door and manage to make it to the living room before dropping everything. Wow, I bought a lot!

After I put everything away, I head out to grab some food. Maybe even head to the grocery store just in case Jake makes it a habit of coming over. Ugh! Jake. What the hell am I going to do about that mistake? I really didn't mean for things to happen like they did. Well, how did they? I grab a bottle of water out of the fridge and flop down on my couch to try to recall what exactly happened.

I remember having the guys leave and Jake yelling at me. I remember the broken vodka bottle that he at least cleaned up. He took me into the bathroom to clean me up but ended up taking a bath with me. He was touching my tattoo, the my piercings...oh yea. OK. I know how it happened now. Wait a minute...did I take my birth control yesterday? With that thought in my head, I run to the bathroom to check my package. With a huge sigh of relief, I see that I did. Sure, Jake holds a special place in my heart, but I don't want to have his kid.

While in the bathroom, I decide to jump in the shower and throw on a new pair of pj's. The are just shorts and a tank, so I decide to head out in those to grab my food. Upon arriving home, I am irritated to see Edward pacing in front of my door.

"What the hell are you doing he..." He pressed me against the door and kissed me with a passion I never knew existed in him and fuck if I wasn't turned on. I reached behind me and opened the door while my lips moved in synch with his. I set the food on the counter and he picked me up and placed me next to it.

"Isabella, I am so sorry for what I did to you. If you just give me another chance, I promise you that I will never hurt you again. Fuck, I'll even change you if you still want that. Just say you'll have me again." Due to my stupid raging hormones I just nodded and started taking our clothes off.

Once our shirts were off, Edward picked me up and carried me to the couch, where my shorts and underwear disappeared immediately. "Get on the bottom" was all I said to him as his pants hit the floor. By this time, I was completely wet and seeing him ready for me made me even more so. I straddled his hips and slowly eased myself on him. There was now way I could be quiet with him. He was bigger than Jake and felt a lot better. I knew Edward was always warring with himself over his ability to have enough control for this and that is why I insisted on being on top. That way I am in control and he just lays back and enjoys the ride. While I'm grinding on him, his hands are everywhere...trying to familiarize himself with all that he never had before.

It is at this time that I get hit with a huge realization and stop what I'm doing. "Edward. Is this your first time?" He opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. I could tell by the look in his eyes that it was. " Are you sure this is what you want...some random romp on my couch?" He sat up and kissed me, confirming that he wanted this just as much as I did. We spent the entire night fucking like rabbits. The more we did it the more confident Edward got in taking control. At some point, I was forced to eat something and sleep.

When I woke up, I was thoroughly sore but without regrets (for the most part). If fucking Jake was a mistake I'd hate to see what my mind thought of this once it has had the opportunity to process it all. But, for right now I was elated to be lying naked in Edward's arms. It was Sunday and I didn't have anywhere to be till late tonight when I had to go back into work.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me on this! Just a note: I'm not sure what I am doing with my other story. Cant really think of what is going on and am considering deleting it. I can't promise you that I will update frequently. My computer is ready for shooting and I am borrowing my mom's now and then in the mean time. Please bear with me...you made it this long! :)**


	9. A Plea For Help!

I am having a hard time finding the Writer's Coffee Shop. Also, there were a few other fanfiction sites (with limited censorship) that were mentioned that I am interested in posting my stories too. I know that there are a lot of stories being pulled due to "mature" experiences and it is only a matter of time before mine are pulled too. Please help me out so that I have a place where I can keep my stories going! I know you love my smut!


End file.
